Course poursuite à l'horizontal
by Namazu
Summary: Shizuo qui poursuit Izaya, quoi de plus banal ? Sauf que voilà, notre informateur préféré a une idée derrière la tête pour pimenter la course poursuite. Relation homme/homme, présence d'un peu de violence. Co-écriture avec InSilent.


_Salut, salut les petits choux !_

 _Je tiens à rassurer les gens qui suivent L'amour, ce poison !, je ne l'ai pas abandonné, je viens de retrouver la motivation ! :D _

_Maintenant l'histoire, c'est une co-écriture avec InSilent (aller voir ses fictions, elles sont sympas !), écrite pendant les cours quand on s'ennuyait._

 _Cette histoire contiens du yaoi et quelque peu violent_

 _Pour que vous compreniez :_

 _écriture italique : écrit par moi_

écriture normale : écrit par InSilent

 ** _en gras/_ en gras _: dialogue/_ dialogue**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Fandom : Durarara

Pairing : Shizuo x Izaya

* * *

La course poursuite d'aujourd'hui s'était fini plutôt bizarrement. Enfin pour Shizuo. Izaya, lui, avait tout prévu, et tout avait fonctionné. Après tout il avait attiré Shizu-chan chez lui. _Son plan comportait serte des moments dangereux, notamment quand il voudrait le mettre dans son lit. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il le garde assez longtemps pour ça._ Et s'il survit jusqu'à là. Un Shizu-chan en fureur qui entra dans son appartement le coupa dans ses réflexions. Il prit donc un air narquois.

 **\- Tu sais quel est ton problème Shizu-chan ?**

 _ **\- QUOI !?**_

 _ **\- Tu es trop habillé !**_

 _Sur ces paroles Izaya se rapprocha de façon féline de Shizuo_ et posa ses mains sur le col du faux blond qui se figea, peu habitué à ce soudain rapprochement. Les mains d'Izaya descendirent sur la chemise du barman.

 _ **\- Oy ! Tu fais quoi là !?** Se réveilla-t-il._

 _Il ne fit pourtant aucun geste pour se dégager malgré sa stupeur._

 **\- Vois-tu Shizu-chan,** il ne releva pas le regard, concentré à défaire la chemise, **je suis lassé et frustré.**

Sa nemesis haussa un sourcil.

 **\- Je suis lassé de te voir me courir après sans jamais réussir à m'attraper.** Shizuo tiqua. _**Je veux plus d'action, surtout une certaine action,** répondit-il avec un clin d'œil._

 _La chemise ouverte, il l'a fit lentement descendre sensuellement, ce qui eu le don d'exciter Shizuo plus qu'il voudrait._ Izaya posa ses mains sur les épaules de Shizuo et le poussa en arrière sur le canapé. Il y tomba et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour regarder le brun. _Celui-ci continuait sa besogne et bataillait avec le pantalon du blond. La situation était de plus en plus excitante, et les deux se sentaient un peu à l'étroit au niveau du bas-ventre._

C'est à ce moment que la situation échappa au contrôle d'Izaya. Shizuo venait d'attraper son poignet et le tira vers lui. L'informateur se retrouva donc affaler sur le torse du faux blond.

 **\- Shizu-chan ?**

 _ **\- Tu as demandé de l'action, nan ?** Et il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Izaya essaya de prendre le contrôle mais Shizuo ne se laissa pas faire._

Izaya se dégagea. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu.

 **\- C'est moi qui dirige, pigé Shizu-chan ?**

Et avec détermination, il l'embrassa à son tour, _et lui enleva son pantalon, on ne sait pas comment. Il fit passer sa main sous le caleçon et attrapa la verge déjà bien tendu de Shizuo._ Une plainte étranglée sortit des lèvres de Shizuo coupant court au baiser. Izaya sourit, ça l'amusait vraiment, Shizu-chan était plus réactif et sensible à des gestes qu'il ne l'aurais cru. _Shizuo grogna de mécontentement en voyant le sourire d'Izaya. Lui aussi voulait s'amuser un peu avec le corps de l'informateur._ Seulement la main qui le masturbait vigoureusement l'empêchait de bouger, c'était trop bon. Il se maudissait de laisser échapper de tels gémissements devant Izaya. _Ses mains étaient encore libres. Il partit donc explorer le bas-ventre du brun. La main sur son sexe fit pousser un gémissement de surprise à Izaya._ Se fut au tour de Shizuo de sourire. Il se mit aussi à caresser le sexe d'Izaya. Ce dernier avait arrêté tous mouvements et s'agrippait fermement aux épaules de Shizuo.

 _ **\- Ah … Shizu … chan …**_

 _L'appelé accéléra ses mouvements qui firent gémir de plus en plus Izaya._ Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Tout ce qu'il ressentait en le regardant était la haine et faire ça le dégoutté plus que tout.

 **\- Han … je vais … ha.**

A _peine cette pensée traversa l'esprit de Shizuo, qu'il cessa sa besogne et poussa Izaya qui tomba par terre._

 **\- A-aie !**

Ça l'informateur ne l'avait pas vu venir, pourtant si méfiant d'ordinaire.

 **\- Shizu-chan, qu'est ce qui t'as pris !?** S'énerva un peu Izaya.

 _Le mélange frustration et énervement était très mauvais chez Izaya. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Shizuo de répondre et se jeta sur lui._ Shizuo qui s'était relevé entre temps fut violemment plaqué au dossier du canapé avec un Izaya imprévisible au dessus de lui. Ses yeux semblaient embués.

 _ **\- Tu pleurs !?**_

 _Il n'y avait pas de moquerie pour une fois dans la voix de Shizuo. Le regard noir qu'il reçut lui appris que ce n'était pas des larmes mais de la fureur sans nom. Pour la première fois de sa vie le blond eu des sueurs froides._ Il déglutit bruyamment.

 **\- Je …** commença-t-il.

 **\- Tais-toi !** Et Shizuo obéit.

Le brun attrapa le cran d'arrêt et l'approcha de Shizuo qui ne savait plus comment réagir. Il passa la lame sous le menton du faux blond et releva sa tête. _Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux pendant au moins une minute. Le barman n'osa bouger malgré l'intérêt que les lèvres d'Izaya éveillait en lui. L'informateur, sans s'en rendre compte, se rapprocha du visage de Shizuo. Leur baiser fut dur et violent._ Izaya jeta son arme au loin et vient agripper ses doigts dans les cheveux de Shizuo, plus dous qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Shizuo attrapa le basin du brun et le serra plus fort contre lui pour approfondir l'échange brutal. _Sans le faire exprès, Shizuo bascula son basin vers le brun, faisant se frotter leur deux intimité réitéra son geste encore une fois._ C'était bon, incroyablement bon. Izaya se mouva aussi et bientôt de petits gémissements de plaisir échappèrent de leurs lèvres toujours liées. Ils se séparèrent en soupirant.

 **\- Fait chier !** Murmura Shizuo.

Il débarrassa Izaya de son t-shirt noir avec hate. _Izaya enleva lui même son pantalon. Il voulu retirer le caleçon de Shizuo qui leva les hanches pour l'aider. Sa virilité bien dréssée lui faisait mal._

 **\- S'il-te-paît … I-Izaya !**

Le denomé releva la tête pas sur d'avoir bien entendu. Shizuo qui s'adressait aussi gentiment à lui et qui l'appelait par son prénom ? Lorsqu'il vit l'ex barman le souffle court, les yeux voilés et les joues rouges, il comprit. Le désir avait beaucoup d'effet sur Shizuo.

 _Shizuo voulait ça, voulait encore sentir la main d'Izaya sur son sexe mais ne le voulait pas en même temps. Il était troublé. Son esprit, malgré la situation, tournait à plein régime._ Il hoqueta lorsqu'il sentit la bouche d'Izaya sur lui. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps si ça continuait.

 **\- I-Iza … ya.**

 _La langue venait titiller le gland rougi de Shizuo qui essayait de garder un minimum de contrôle pour ne pas jouir de suite. Izaya était plus que content, il l'avait en son pouvoir ! Et le voir soumit, les joues rougies, le souffle haletant, était très bandant._ Il le pris alors entièrement dans sa bouche, provoquant un plaisir sans pareil à Shizuo qui gémissait fortement.

 **\- At-attends ver … mine, je …** Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le canapé.

 _Il n'en pouvait plus, déjà ! Et Izaya qui avait pris ses bourses en mains, en plus de lui faire la meilleur fellation qu'il n'est jamais eu, ne l'aidait pas vraiment. L'informateur l'avait bien compris et juste avant que Shizo jouisse, il s'arrêta._ Le faux blond émit une plante de frustration. Dieu qu'il avait mal ! Izaya lui lança un sourire hautain avant de se lever et d'aller fouiller dans un tiroir. Il en sortit un petit flacon. Shizuo ne s'y connaissait pas tellement, mais il lui semblait que c'était du lubrifiant. _Izaya en versa une bonne dose dans sa main avant de se branler. Cette vision excita Shizuo comme jamais et il grogna de douleur : sa queue lui faisait tellement mal !_

 **\- Bon on va peut-être pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Parce que pour être honnête, je suis à ma limite.** Déclara l'informateur.

Shizuo pencha la tête sur le côté puis après quelque secondes d'inexpression totale, lança un regard interrogatif au brun.

 **\- Choses sérieuses ?** Demanda-t-il.

 **\- Tu te fous de moi Shizu-chan !?** Pâlit Izaya

 _Shizuo ne comprit pas sa réaction_

 ** _\- Non._** _C'était un ton catégorique._

 _Izaya s'étouffa._

 ** _\- Tu n'es pas sérieux !?_** _Sous le regard de Shizuo il continua :_ ** _on va passer à l'étape supérieure._**

 **\- L'étape … supérieure ?**

 **\- Faut vraiment tout t'apprendre stupide protozoaire,** souffla-t-il, **moi, le grand Izaya Orihara vais te pénétrer.**

Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il vanait d'adresser ses mots à Shizuo. _Dans le cerveau de Shizuo il y eu un gros beug !_

 _ **\- Attends ! Tu veux faire QUOI !?**_ _S'écria Shizuo_

 _ **\- Te pénéter !**_

Le blond pâlit à vu d'œil. Il venait de comprendre tous les tenants et aboutissants de l'acte. Et merde quoi ! Jamais il ne laisserait cette puce ou même n'importe qui d'autre le … le … pénétrer.

 **\- Non, non, non, non. Ce n'est pas possible,** nnonça-t-il rn cherchant à s'échapper.

 _ **\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis,** lui dit-il en le repoussant sur le canapé_

 _Sauf que cette foie Shizuo ne se laissa pas faire, il attrapa le poignet d'Izaya et tira. Il s'en suivit une petite lutte où Izaya se retrouva sous Shizuo._ Ce dernier fixait le brun sérieusement.

 **\- Je te préviens vermine, il n'y a que comme ça que ça pourra se faire.** Retenant les poignets d'Izaya d'une seule main, il vint lui effleurer son sexe tendu, le faisant gémir. **Et puis, tu n'es pas en état de refuser je pense.** ( _ndNamazu : bah quoi ? Le pauvre depuis le début personne s'occupe de lui :P_ )

 _Il écarta les jambes de l'informateur sans douceur et le plus possible, plaçant son sexe devant l'endroit stratégique. Izaya avait du mal à penser clairement, mais savait que la situation lui avait échappé. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout ! Un vive douleur le transperça, lui faisant pousser un cris. Shizuo venait de le pénétrer à sec, violamment._

 **\- Haa … Putain !** S'exclama Shizuo.

C'était si bon, il en tremblait de plaisir. Jamais il n'aurait immaginé que ça pouvait être si bon. Surtout avec la puce. Il se retira entièrement puis se rengaina jusqu'à la garde.

 **\- S-Shizu-o. _Ar … rete … j'ai …_**

 _ **\- Ta gueule ! Tu n'as que ce que tu mérite sale puce ! Il ne fallait pas me chauffer comme ça.**_

 _L'acte était violent, Shizuo le pilonnait sans retenue et sans tenir compte des cris de douleur d'Izaya. La douleur étant devenue lancinante._ L'ex barman s'enfonçait toujours plus loin dans Izaya qui maintenant se mordait la main pour ne pas gémir de douleur, histoire de garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Il ressenti soudain un peu de plaisir qui le fit gémir différemment . _Shizuo entendant ce bruit et le préférant à ceux d'avant, recommença le mouvement. Izaya y répondu un gémissement plus poussé. Le faux blond trouva la prostate du brun, ce qui lui fit carrément crier son plaisir (ndNamazu : qui vient enfin!)_

 **\- En-core !**

Shizuo accéda à sa demande et se déchaîna sur la prostate d'un Izaya qui n'était plus que gémissements incontrolés. Tous ses muscles tendus sous les assauts incessants du faux blond. _La cadence accéléra encore plus, rendant les mouvements flous. Les deux corps tendus atteignirent presque le point de non retour. Shizuo attrapa le sexe d'Izaya et cala les va et vient de sa main sur ceux de son corps. Izaya se délivra dans un grand cri de jouissance. La chaire se resserrant autour de son sexe fit jouir Shizuo dans un grognement._ Il se laissa retomber de l'autre côté du canapé, exténué et le souffle court. Comme Izaya. Reprenant tout doucement leur souffle, ils lâchèrent en cœur :

 **\- WOW !**

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?


End file.
